cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Family
Minions Marcone The Family loyalists work for Emil Marcone, de facto governor of Port Oakes. They're being challenged by the Marcone's former chief consigliere, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi. Powers Marcone Blackjack The Family loyalists work for Emil Marcone, de facto governor of Port Oakes. They're being challenged by the Marcone's former chief consigliere, Guido 'the Mooch' Verandi. Powers Marcone Gunner The Family loyalists work for Emil Marcone, de facto governor of Port Oakes. They're being challenged by the Marcone's former chief consigliere, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi. Powers Marcone Muscle The Family loyalists work for Emil Marcone, de facto governor of Port Oakes. They're being challenged by the Marcone's former chief consigliere, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi. Powers Marcone Buckshot The Family loyalists work for Emil Marcone, de facto governor of Port Oakes. They're being challenged by the Marcone's former chief consigliere, Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi. Powers Button Man Buckshot Organized crime has always had plenty of competition in Paragon City, but that doesn't stop young street toughs from wanting to swear allegiance to their Don and live like a wiseguy. It helps to be a stone cold killer with a gun, like these guys. Powers Button Man Muscle Organized crime has always had plenty of competition in Paragon City, but that doesn't stop young street toughs from wanting to swear allegiance to their Don and live like a wiseguy. It helps to be a stone cold killer with a gun, like these guys. Powers Button Man Gunner Organized crime has always had plenty of competition in Paragon City, but that doesn't stop young street toughs from wanting to swear allegiance to their Don and live like a wiseguy. It helps to be a stone cold killer with a gun, like these guys. Powers Lieutenants Capo Gunner Each Capo controls his own crew of Button Men. It's a kind of authority you don't earn unless you've proven yourself both ruthless and lucky. Capos save the best weapons and women for themselves and are inevitably smart, tough fighters. Powers Capo Muscle Each Capo controls his own crew of Button Men. It's a kind of authority you don't earn unless you've proven yourself both ruthless and lucky. Capos save the best weapons and women for themselves and are inevitably smart, tough fighters. Powers Marcone Hitman The Family loyalists work for Emil Marcone, de facto governor of Port Oakes. They're being challenged by the Marcone's former chief consigliore, Guido 'the Mooch' Verandi. Powers (Lower levels) Powers (Higher levels) Bosses Marcone Capo The Family loyalists work for Emil Marcone, de facto governor of Port Oakes. They're being challenged by the Marcone's former chief consigliore, Guido 'the Mooch' Verandi. Powers Consigliere In Paragon City you don´t become one of the most trusted advisors without a little super-powered expertise. Consiglieres have far more subtle powers than their Underboss counterparts, which match their more subtle responsibilities within the Family. Powers Underboss The Underbosses report directly to the Don, and each has control over a number of Capos. In Paragon City you don´t rise to the top without a little super-powered help, and many Underbosses have heightened abilities or access to specialized gear that helps them stay on top in their cutthroath business. Powers Named Enemies Pitbull (lieutenant) Main Article: Pitbull Pitbull is an enforcer for the Marcone Family in Port Oakes. You've agreed to help the Marcones with a few problems they've been having, and Pitbull has been sent along to assist you. Powers Elite Bosses Emil Marcone Emil Marcone is the son of Manuel Marcone, the former Governor of Port Oakes. When Manuel was arrested by Interpol, Guildo 'The Mooch' Verandi stepped up to take control, much to the chagrin of Emil. Emil is now doing whatever he can to seize control from Guido. Powers Named Bosses * Buster (Underboss) * Denny Marcone * Draco (Consigliere) * Draco (Underboss) * Falco Marcone * Frankie Frost (Underboss) * Joey "The Shirt" (Underboss) * Mr. Crowe (Consigliere) * Mr. Fawkes (Consigliere) * Mr. Wolfe (Underboss) * Paolo Marcone * Sammy The Man (Consigliere) * Tommy One Eye (Underboss) Category:Enemies